Information technology infrastructures are complex systems that are often used to process and manage data. To process and manage the data, an enterprise may use various applications, information, processes, systems, and other components (which may be referred to as “artifacts”). Information technology infrastructures generally include a large number of artifacts having complex relationships with each other. The complexity of the relationships among the artifacts, and the complexity of the operations used to manage and process the data may make updating the information technology infrastructure challenging.